


only thing that was real (only thing i could feel)

by rq_maybe



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch is just the lesbian Edge and Lita, F/F, inspired by Edge and Lita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rq_maybe/pseuds/rq_maybe
Summary: Charlotte and Becky are tasked to recreate Edge and Lita's iconique™ pose. No problem... right?





	only thing that was real (only thing i could feel)

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my Tumblr account (rebeccaquinoa). come yell at me over there!
> 
> the title is from SZA's Love Galore

“You want us to do _what_?”

Charlotte must have misheard. That was totally it.

“We want you to recreate the iconic Edge and Lita pose,” the producer explained patiently.

“It’s for the National Girlfriends Day gallery,” another producer added helpfully.

Charlotte was aware that she must look quite stupid, with her jaw slack and her expression uncomprehending. But this was a swerve that she did not expect. When she and Becky arrived at the WWE headquarters, she thought they would talk to the Old Man about a possible storyline, maybe one that would make sense. Not this.

“Look, Charlotte, a bunch of other superstars are also gonna be here later to… recreate… other iconic couples from WWE history,” Producer No. 1 said. “It just so happened that you and Becky were picked to do the Edge and Lita pose.”

“Just so happened, huh,” Becky finally piped up. She had her arms crossed, and she was frowning. “I don’t get it. She and Nattie already did the Edge and Christian thing.”

“And that was for a different gallery,” Producer No. 2 said. “This is a new one.”

Charlotte chanced a look at her best friend, who was now frowning even more deeply. She turned back to the producers, put on her winningest smile, and said: “Can we have a moment to talk about this?” Without waiting for an answer, she turned to grab Becky’s hand and dragged her to a corner.

“Look,” Charlotte said, her voice low. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“Are you kidding?” Becky said. “Charlotte, they’re all set up.” Indeed, the lights and cameras were already prepared; Becky saw the make-up artists as well as the classic “Rated R Superstar” shirts. This was going to happen, regardless of whether they wanted to or not.

“I know but…” Charlotte sighed. “Maybe I can talk to someone – I mean. You don’t look like you want to do it.”

“And you do?” Becky asked, surprised.

Charlotte bit her lip. “It could be fun?” she answered weakly.

Becky looked up a bit to study Charlotte. “You just want to play Edge again,” she accused. “You know they’re going to make you Edge, ‘cuz, 'cuz… 'Cuz you’re tall and blonde and I’m the shorter one!”

“I mean it just makes sense,” Charlotte answered.

“Do you even know which pose they’re making us do?” Becky fired back.

Charlotte had some idea. She had glanced at the mock-ups, and seen that old picture of Edge with his arms wrapped around Lita, Lita grabbing his biceps. If that was the pose that the producers were going for… Well. This was going to be an interesting day for sure.

“I’m not sure. But … again, if you don’t want to do it, then maybe – ”

“No, let’s do it,” Becky interjected. “Let’s get this over with.”

She walked off before seeing the wounded look on Charlotte’s face.

_ Later _

Oh yeah, this was awkward. Charlotte was right: it was that classic pose. Why did she want to do this? She should put a stop to this madness. This was not gonna work out well. This was awful. This was –

“Okay, you have to put your arms around her.”

“A little tighter, Charlotte, she has to grab your biceps.”

“Becky, lean back a little into Charlotte’s chest.”

_I. Am. So. Fucked._ Charlotte breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. This was a big mistake. Firstly, she didn’t realize how fucking hot Becky would look while wearing the Rated R Superstar shirt. Secondly, how did she forget how… sensual… that pose was, how intimate? Becky was quite literally pressed up against her, her back to Charlotte’s front, her butt fitting into Charlotte’s hips, and -

“I can feel your heart racing,” Becky murmured. “Are you okay, Char?”

“Yes!” she immediately answered. “I’m fine. I’m great. This is great.”

Becky turned her neck slightly to look at her best friend, her eyes narrowing. “Okay then. Let’s do this.”

“Charlotte, your arms,” the producer said again, and Charlotte, very gingerly, wrapped her arms around Becky, grasping her right wrist with her left hand. Her right hand was very, very near Becky’s waist; Charlotte trembled.

“All right, Becky, your hands on her biceps, please.” How can these producers and art directors and photographers look so calm, when Charlotte’s heart was about to burst out of her chest? She could feel her heart racing when Becky reached up to grasp her biceps, leaning back so that her head was tucked right under Charlotte’s chin.

“Excellent. Hold the pose please.” Charlotte wanted to die. She was sure the cameras would capture how badly her hands were shaking. She did her best to do the trademark Edge smirk, but she was sure it came out more as a grimace than anything.

“Hey.” Becky’s voice cut into her mental ramblings. “Calm down, Char. It’s just me.”

_ Exactly _ , Charlotte thought.  _ It’s you _ .

“Let’s take a break, then we’ll try to do a different pose,” one of the producers said. “Good job, ladies.”

Awkwardly, Charlotte removed her arms from around Becky, and moved to leave the space. She needed air. She needed water. She also probably needed a stiff drink.

“Charlotte.” Becky looked concerned. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” she replied. “It’s just… the lights. I just need some air.”

Charlotte all but ran out of the room, finding herself in a dark stairwell. She took a deep, calming breath. _ Jesus Christ, Flair _ , she thought.  _ She’s your best friend. Your best friend. Just calm down. You can get through this. Just a few more moments. _

“Hey.” Becky suddenly appeared in front of her, still wearing that goddamn Rated R Superstar shirt that was a little too tight, a little too stretched. “Charlie.”

“I’m sorry,” Charlotte blurted out. “I know I said it would be fun, but I’m ruining it.”

“You’re not,” Becky answered, smiling softly. “But what’s wrong? You seem… nervous.”

“I just didn’t realize how… close… we were going to be,” Charlotte replied quietly. “Um. I mean.”

Becky stepped even closer to her; there was a hair’s breadth separating them now. “I know,” she said, her voice just as quiet. “That’s kind of why I was hesitant; I knew what pose they wanted us to do.”

“But, hey,” Becky continued. “I kinda like it. You know Lita’s one of my favorites. And this shirt is cool as hell.”

Charlotte nodded. Becky was still too close. And now her best friend’s hand was actually resting on her waist. She could feel her heart start to race again; she was sure Becky could feel the thudding against her chest with how close they were.

“And… I kind of like… being that close to you,” Becky went on. “Just… it was nice.”

“Nice,” Charlotte blurted out. “Yeah. Um. Nice.”

Becky studied her best friend’s face and saw the abject terror in Charlotte’s eyes. She stepped back a little. “I’m sorry, Char,” she said. “I mean, if you’re uncomfortable with it we can –”

“No!” Charlotte interjected, her voice echoing in the stairwell. “It’s not… I’m not uncomfortable.”

“I’m nervous,” she admitted. “I'm… I didn’t know how to react, being that close to you.”

Becky studied Charlotte’s face again. This time, she smirked. “No, you’re not uncomfortable,” she said, her voice taking on a different pitch. “You’re turned on, aren’t you?”

“Becky,” Charlotte said, the name coming out as a gasp. “Becky, I’m sorry, I don't… I didn’t mean to –”

“Shhh, lass,” Becky said, stepping closer to Charlotte, and this time, not stopping until there was virtually no space between them. “I know. It’s okay.”

“But for the record,” Becky continued, “I am, too. You don’t know what that did to me, being that close to you.”

Charlotte had been looking down the whole time, but she risked a glance at Becky’s face and gasped at seeing her best friend’s heated look. She couldn’t help but let out a whimper when Becky licked her lips; they were now pressed up against each other, backed against a wall.

“Charlotte,” Becky said, her voice still low, still taking on that distinct tone. “I’m going to kiss you. Will that be all right?”

“Yes,” Charlotte said – no, whimpered. She sighed as she felt Becky’s hand at the back of her neck, tugging her down; she gasped when, for the first time, she felt Becky’s lips against hers, soft and tasting faintly of strawberries from the lipstick that she preferred. She couldn’t help it; Charlotte let out a soft moan when they parted.

“Charlotte,” Becky said. She, too, was breathing hard; there was a wild look in her eyes that Charlotte only ever saw when they were in the ring together.

She leaned forward to kiss Becky again, only to step back in surprise when someone knocked at the door to the stairwell. “Charlotte? Becky? We have a few more poses to go through.”

Becky gave Charlotte a heated look. “We’re not done,” she said firmly.

“No,” Charlotte said, a smile breaking out on her face. “Absolutely not.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading the story!
> 
> this (https://66.media.tumblr.com/32926434dfd75d38ed690ad71d89e6dd/tumblr_inline_pcvgwwJ7ao1s1vv81_500.jpg) is the picture that Charlotte and Becky tried to recreate. key word is tried.


End file.
